Pour elle
by LaylaMiki
Summary: Sur une île, à quelques jours de l'archipel Shabondy, le pirate Trafalgar Law va faire la rencontre d'une jeune aveugle qui suscitera fortement son intérêt. Celui-ci va donc tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire intégrer son équipage, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, qui n'a elle qu'un seul objectif : vaincre Roronoa Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

Pour elle

Chapitre 1

« Voyager, c'est voir. »

_by Cynthia Ozick_

Sur une mer calme, non loin d'une île estivale aux allures calmes, un sous-marin couleur jaune canari vînt troubler le cours paisible des vagues en émergeant brusquement. Quelques habitants de ce monstre de métal vêtus d'une combinaison blanche et ornée d'un petit soleil brandissant un large sourire en sortirent, ainsi qu'un ours blanc en combinaison orange qui fut d'ailleurs le premier dehors. Tous exprimèrent leur joie et leur excitation à l'idée d'accoster sur cette île sur laquelle il avait aperçu une ville.

Leur attente prit fin lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin pied à terre, après avoir au préalable amarré leur sous-marin sur une côte inoccupée. La première personne à avoir foulé le sol de cette île était un homme à la peau légèrement mate dont la tête était ornée d'un bonnet blanc tacheté. Il portait un sweat-shirt jaune et noir sur lequel était représenté un symbole semblable à celui présent sur les combinaisons des précédents hommes du sous-marin, mais également un pantalon tacheté de la même manière que son couvre-chef. Cet homme d'une vingtaine d'années tenant un nodachi attendit que le reste de l'équipage soit à terre pour expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il ordonna à deux hommes d'aller s'occuper du ravitaillement, en outre faire le plein de provisions, à deux autres de chercher des pièces de rechange pour le sous-marin, à deux autres encore, il confia la surveillance de leur navire, en choisit un autre pour aller interroger sur le temps de recharge du log pose et enfin, il désigna l'ours polaire, un homme portant un chapeau avec l'inscription "Penguin" ainsi qu'un dernier portant, lui, une casquette verte, pour l'accompagner en ville. Il finit en déclarant que tous les autres avaient quartier libre et tous répondirent en cœur "Bien capitaine.", chacun allant réaliser les tâches qui leur avaient été assignées. Le dit capitaine, quand à lui, suivit de ses trois membres prit donc la direction de la ville.

Arrivés dans cette ville appelée Yagura, une ville côtière très belle avec un magnifique port de plaisance et une quantité abondante de touristes, ils constatèrent toutefois un attroupement au niveau du port, des clients semblaient mécontents. Le capitaine observa la situation un moment. L'ours polaire interpelé par l'attitude de son supérieur demanda alors :

« - Vous voulez qu'on aille voir captain ?

- ... Non, ce n'est pas la peine Bepo, répondit l'homme au bonnet.

- C'est comme vous voulez captain. »

Ils passèrent donc simplement leur chemin, pour finalement se rendre dans une taverne afin de se rafraîchir un peu, car en effet sur cette île, il faisait très chaud. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent tous à une table et commandèrent à boire. Lorsque le capitaine et son équipage étaient entrés dans la taverne quelques murmures se firent entendre, des discussions s'entamèrent. Tous les propos échangés avaient pour sujet principal cet homme, le capitaine de cet équipage.

« - Tu as vu ? Ce type, c'est...

- Non mais, ... tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

- Évidemment (!) Y a pas de doute, il est comme sur l'avis de recherche.

- Alors c'est vraiment...

- Oui, le pirate Trafalgar Law dit le chirurgien de la mort, capitaine des Heart Pirates avec une prime de 200 millions Berrys.

- Flippant... »

Alors que les discussions battaient leur plein, un homme au gabarit impressionnant, qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'entrée du fameux capitaine ainsi que les personnes qui l'entouraient, cria alors « Hé, tavernier ! Remue-toi bordel, j'ai encore soif ! Apporte-moi vite fait une autre bouteille ! ». Trafalgar examina du regard cet individu et constata qu'il avait tatoué sur son abdomen un insigne de pirate, il en déduisit donc qu'il était dans la piraterie, ce qui n'était toutefois pas si difficile à deviner. Un des hommes de Trafalgar, celui à la casquette verte agacé par le boucan de ce pirate déclara:

« - C'est fou c'qu'il est chiant ce mec.

- Laisse tomber Shachi, il n'en vaut pas la peine, lui rétorqua son camarade au chapeau "Penguin".

- Je sais Penguin, mais les mecs dans son genre je peux pas les blairer.

- De toute façon, dès qu'on finit nos boissons on s'en va, trancha le capitaine, également quelque peu irrité par les hurlements bestiaux du pirate en question et de sa douzaine de membres d'équipage.

- Bien captain !

- Ça crie déjà suffisamment, t'es pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche, annonça Shachi.

- Désolé, répondit l'ours polaire en baissant vivement la tête. »

La dépression de Bepo se termina lorsque leurs boissons furent arrivées, l'ours se jeta littéralement sur sa glace, car en effet c'est ce qu'il avait commandé. Alors que chacun entamait sa liqueur rafraîchissante, un nouveau client entra dans le bar. Cette personne semblait être un garçon, d'environ 18 ans portant un large sweat-shirt rouge et un baggy de couleur verdâtre. Il tenait également un sabre attaché par une fine corde aux extrémités du fourreau de telle sorte qu'il puisse le porter comme un sac à dos à une lanière. Enfin, il avait une simple casquette blanche qui laissait apparaître ses cheveux courts et un sac à dos.

L'attention des clients ne se porta pas spécialement sur ce nouvel arrivant, enfin sauf un, Trafalgar Law. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates l'observa, car il avait constaté qu'il avait les yeux fermés, signifiant qu'il était aveugle. Il continua à le regarder tout au long de sa traversée de la salle jusqu'au comptoir.

Malheureusement, à mi-chemin, le jeune garçon trébucha sur une bouteille vide laissée par terre. Un gros éclat de voix se fit alors entendre, il s'agissait du pirate qui criait précédemment. Cette fois-ci, il ne criait pas, mais riait à gorge déployée, il plaça tout de même entre deux éclats de rire : " Désolé, je crois que c'est une des nôtres ! Ahahah ! Mais, franchement, tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds ! Ah, c'est vrai... Tu vois que dalle ! Ahahahahah ! " Le jeune garçon toujours à terre ne répondit rien mais il se dessina tout de même sur son visage une expression de colère profonde, il n'appréciait vraiment pas que l'on se moque de lui à cause de son handicap, toutefois préférant éviter des débordements, il se releva et continua sa route. Une fois arrivé au comptoir, le tavernier lui demanda :

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grand chose.

- Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, bon nombre de pirates vient dans ma taverne mais je ne suis pas capable de les gérer.

- Vous voulez dire que l'homme qui vient de se moquer de moi est un pirate ?

- C'est cela. Son nom est Ricky dit Ricky à la poigne de fer, on l'appelle comme ça à cause des poings américains qu'il porte. Il a une mise à prix de 36 millions de Berrys. C'est un homme très dangereux.

- Je vois. »

La voix de Ricky coupa court à leur conversation car il interpela le jeune inconnu pour lui dire :

« - Hé, minus ! J'ai vu que tu avais un sabre. Es-tu seulement capable de t'en servir correctement ? Parce que vu comment t'as l'air con ça m'étonnerait. Ahahah !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir vous frotter à ce sabre pour voir de vos propres yeux si vos propos sont exacts ? »

Toute l'assistance présente dans la salle resta sous le choc, cependant, Trafalgar Law s'amusa fortement de cette déclaration et son équipage également d'ailleurs, surtout Shachi, qui laissa échapper un petit « Bien envoyé. » Le tavernier, quant à lui, totalement affolé murmura au jeune garçon « Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit ?! Cet homme est très dangereux, il risque de vous tuer ! ». L'inconnu se contenta de lui répondre « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je ne perdrai pas contre lui, je ne perdrai contre personne d'ailleurs. » Ricky fulmina à l'entente de ces paroles et envoya ses hommes régler son compte au gringalet insolent, comme il l'avait dit.

Douze hommes se précipitèrent donc sur le jeune non-voyant qui demanda au tavernier de se mettre à couvert et libéra son sabre de son fourreau. Les trois premiers à se jeter sur lui possédaient également des sabres, ils sautèrent tous ensemble mais le jeune garçon bien que non-voyant esquiva les trois lames en effectuant simplement quelques pas vers l'arrière. Les sabres de ses opposants s'encastrèrent dans les lattes de bois, ce qui empêcha les trois hommes de se redresser car trop occupés à essayer de retirer leurs épées du sol. Le jeune en profita donc pour trancher leurs lames avec la sienne, ce qui les terrifia effroyablement. Par la suite, le garçon sauta sur la tête de l'acolyte du milieu, lui enfonçant la tête dans le bois et donna un coup de pied à chacun de ses complices sur les côtés. Il sauta de nouveau en prenant appui sur la tête de son précédent adversaire afin d'éviter les balles tirées par deux autres des hommes de Ricky. Son saut le fit atterrir juste devant un des deux tireurs qui fut déstabilisé, ce qui permit à son opposant, ayant tourné son sabre, de lui asséner un violent coup au menton à l'aide du manche de son arme. Le second surprit par la vitesse de l'attaque sur son partenaire voulut tirer mais s'aperçut que son pistolet venait d'être tranché par un coup de lame. En effet, son ennemi s'était approché de lui en un temps record et l'avait désarmé, tétanisé par la peur de subir le même sort, ses jambes ne le tinrent plus et il s'écroula par terre. Constatant la réaction de son adversaire, le jeune garçon ne le frappa pas, toutefois, il ne put se relâcher car les sept derniers hommes de Ricky, bien qu'intimidés par cette démonstration de force, se jetèrent tous sur lui sabre à la main. Ayant prévu leurs gestes, le jeune garçon fléchit les genoux, mit son sabre en position pour le dégainer, attendit que tous ses adversaires se trouvent suffisamment près de lui et brandit violemment sa lame, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une tornade qui, en plus de détruire le toit de la taverne, envoya voler à travers la salle ses derniers opposants. Un des sept hommes alla d'ailleurs s'écraser sur une table, en l'occurrence celle du capitaine des Heart Pirates. Entendant le fracas, le non-voyant rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et se précipita en direction de la table concernée et demanda alors :

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Personne n'est blessé ?

- À part les boissons, il n'y a pas de mal.

- Je suis vrai... »

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il fut coupé par la déclaration de Ricky se précipitant sur lui : « Enflure, tu t'es bien fichu de moi hein ?! Vu comment tu te bats, c'est impossible que tu sois aveugle ! Maintenant crève ! ». Le principal intéressé par cette annonce demanda aux occupants de la table à laquelle il était de l'excuser un moment et se tourna vers Ricky en ressortant son sabre. Une fois qu'il fut tourné dans sa direction, Ricky courant vers lui près à le frapper, il descella une ouverture flagrante dans sa garde au niveau de sa poitrine et en profita pour le trancher.

Ricky touché, observa sa large plaie avec effroi et s'écroula, inconscient. Le jeune bretteur d'un geste du bras ôta le sang présent sur sa lame et rengaina. Le tavernier caché sous son comptoir, regarda la scène d'un œil terrorisé mais finit par demander si Ricky était mort, le garçon lui répondit que non. Soudain, le vainqueur du combat se souvînt des personnes dont ils avaient involontairement fracassé la table et retourna les voir afin de reprendre leur conversation :

« Oui donc, je voulais vous dire que je m'excuse pour vous avoir importuné et que je vous rembourserai vos boissons, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je vous demande pardon une fois de plus », termina le garçon sur une courbette. Courbette qui d'ailleurs fit tomber sa casquette qui libéra de longs cheveux mal coupés d'un rose pâle, presque blanc.

« - Franchement, t'as pas à t'excuser, t'as été génial, affirma Shachi bien content de la raclée que venait de se prendre Ricky.

- Vous vous trompez, si j'avais été aussi géniale que vous le prétendez cet homme ne se serait pas écrasé sur votre table, contesta le combattant en relevant vivement la tête. »

Un silence s'installa soudainement, tous les occupants de la table fixaient simplement leur interlocuteur. Le silence fut finalement rompu par Shachi et Penguin qui s'exclamèrent en cœur « Mais t'es une fille ! ». L'intéressée se contenta de leur répondre avec un sourire « Oui, je m'appelle Tsukiyo Arima. Enchantée. »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 !

Un merci tout particulier à Kallys qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a fait très plaisir et m'a donné du courage ! Encore merci à toi !

* * *

Pour elle

Chapitre 2

« Voir loin, parler franc, agir ferme. »

_by Pierre de Coubertin_

Tsukiyo Arima, c'était ainsi que se nommait la combattante qui venait de terrasser Ricky. Les deux hommes de Trafalgar étaient encore sous le choc de cette découverte, toutefois Penguin se ressaisissant finit par dire :

« - Ça alors, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois une fille.

- Vraiment et pourquoi ? Ça se voit non ? »

Stupéfaits par la question de Tsukiyo, Shachi et Penguin se regardèrent perplexe bien que l'homme à la casquette verte finit par lui répondre :

« - Bah... Pas trop en fait.

- Ah bon ? Donc, habiller comme je suis, je ressemble à un garçon ? Je comprends mieux le « minus » de Ricky maintenant.

- Il faut dire que tu es vraiment habillée n'importe comment, affirma Trafalgar.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait bien choisi le gérant du magasin.

- Tu veux dire là où tu as acheté tes vêtements ?

- Oui, mais bon tant pis. Après tout, comme je suis non-voyante et que je voyage seule, ça m'arrive parfois. Et puis de toute façon, même si ce que je porte ne me va pas, je ne le vois pas moi-même et je ne vois pas non plus le visage des personnes susceptibles de se moquer de moi.

- Ah d'accord, acquiesça Penguin, qui ramassa la casquette de Tsukiyo et la lui rendit. »

Shachi s'étant levé, il partit chercher une chaise pour la jeune épéiste à qui il proposa de s'asseoir. La jeune fille un peu gênée de sa proposition lui rétorqua alors :

« - C'est gentil mais il faut d'abord que je vous rembourse vos boissons, après tout, j'ai...

- On verra ça plus tard. Assieds-toi et explique-nous plutôt comment tu as fait pour vaincre tes adversaires alors que tu ne pouvais même pas les voir. Ça m'intéresse, déclara le capitaine des Heart, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien... En fait, commença Tsukiyo en s'asseyant, j'ai utilisé le haki d'observation.

- « Le haki d'observation » ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le haki d'observation est l'un des deux… enfin, trois… types de haki qui existe et qui permet de déterminer la position de ses ennemis, leur nombre et de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire dans l'instant suivant.

- C'est super ce truc, constata Shachi.

- Et en l'occurrence, c'est grâce à cette capacité que j'arrive à me déplacer dans une ville sans pour autant percuter des gens.

- Mais tu n'as pas pourtant pas évité la bouteille qui traînait par terre tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Bepo.

- C'est normal, je ne peux percevoir que ce qui dégage du haki. D'ailleurs,...

- Hein ?

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas humain. Votre haki est plus proche de l'animal.

- C'est vrai, je suis un ours. Désolé, s'excusa l'ours en question en baissant vivement la tête.

- Oh, mais ne vous excusez pas voyons ?

- T'inquiète pas Tsukiyo-chan, il est toujours comme ça. Mais au fait, je me disais. Tu te bats super bien, tu fais quoi pour être aussi forte ? »

La jeune fille se stoppa d'abord à l'entente de sa nouvelle appellation mais poursuivit: « Je suis chasseuse de primes. ». Cette déclaration jeta un froid aux deux hommes, leurs visages pâlirent un peu d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour eux que leur interlocutrice était non-voyante sinon elle se serait doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Law absolument pas intimidé par ce que venait de dire Tsukiyo, constata qu'une expression de tristesse s'était formée sur le visage de la jeune bretteuse, interpelé, il demanda :

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je voulais me rendre à l'archipel Shabondy, mais malheureusement, le bateau en partance de cette île s'est fait attaquer par des pirates et il a été annoncé au port qu'il faudra deux à trois semaines avant qu'un autre bateau n'arrive.

- Ah, c'était pour ça cet attroupement au port, en déduisit Penguin.

- Oui... Mais moi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps...

- ...

- ... Parce que dans à peine quelques jours, tous les Supernovas possédant une prime supérieure à 100 millions vont être réunis sur cet archipel... Dont lui en particulier.

- Qui ça ?

- Roronoa Zoro.

- C'est pour pouvoir me battre contre lui que je suis devenue chasseuse de primes, alors qu'il l'était également. Néanmoins, après quelques mois de recherche, j'ai appris qu'il était devenu pirate... Qu'il faisait désormais parti de ses êtres sauvages et cruels qui, lorsqu'ils manient un sabre, tranchent par simple plaisir. »

Le capitaine des Heart Pirates jusque-là silencieux se décida à dire :

« - Tu ne sembles pas vraiment aimer les pirates.

- Je les déteste ! ... Ils n'ont fait, s'arrêta-t-elle un moment en posant sa main sur ses yeux, que m'attirer des problèmes. La preuve, je risque de ne pas rencontrer Roronoa Zoro parce qu'un de ces fichus équipages a attaqué un navire de simples voyageurs.

- ..., se levant, Law poursuivit. Bon, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Nous nous rendons aussi sur l'archipel Shabondy.

- C'est vrai ?! Vous feriez ça ?! Alors là, j'accepte sans hésiter ! Merci beaucoup... Euh... Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

- Nous sommes des voyageurs et moi, je suis le capitaine du navire, tu peux m'appeler Law, expliqua-t-il devant les regards remplis d'incompréhension de ses camarades.

- Enchantée Law et merci beaucoup.

- Bon, maintenant allons-y, annonça l'homme au bonnet commençant à se diriger vers la porte, suivi des membres de son équipage.

- Mais et vos boissons ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Suite à cette phrase, Tsukiyo haussa les épaules, laissa échapper un « Bon bah, s'il insiste. » et suivit les pas de Law jusqu'à l'entrée de la taverne. Cependant, avant de passer la porte, la jeune épéiste se tourna vers le tavernier encore caché sous son comptoir et lui dit « Je m'excuse pour tous les dégâts que j'ai engendré, mais pour les réparer, je vous conseille d'appeler la Marine afin qu'elle arrête Ricky et vous donne la récompense. Sur ce. ». C'est sur ces mots et après une courbette qu'elle s'en alla pour rattraper Trafalgar.

Entre-temps, Shachi et Penguin avaient demandé des explications à leur capitaine :

« - Capitaine, depuis quand êtes-vous aussi attentionné ? demanda Shachi.

- C'est vrai que ça ne vous ressemble pas d'aider quelqu'un aussi facilement. En plus, pourquoi vous lui avez dit que nous ne sommes que des voyageurs ? continua Penguin.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas non plus dire que nous sommes des pirates devant une chasseuse de primes qui les déteste.

- J'aurais pu.

- Hein ?!

- Mais si je l'avais fait, elle n'aurait pas accepté de monter sur notre navire.

- ?

- Cette fille a suscité ma curiosité et j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle rejoigne notre équipage. »

Les propos du capitaine surprirent au plus au point ses subordonnés. Shachi laissa paraître une once de contestation par ses paroles :

« - Capitaine, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? Cette fille est une chasseuse de primes. Bon d'accord, elle est mignonne. Très mignonne même..., s'égarant un peu dans ses pensées mais se donnant une claque mentale afin de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet initial,... mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous de l'avoir avec nous. Pas que je pense qu'elle puisse vous battre, mais plutôt qu'une fois, la vérité découverte qu'elle nous cause des problèmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je peux déjà t'assurer qu'elle demandera d'elle-même à entrer dans l'équipage, certifia Law le sourire aux lèvres, en se tournant vers Tsukiyo qui les rejoignait. »

Ce commentaire intrigua fortement les trois camarades du fameux pirate. Étant retournés sur la côte sur laquelle était amarré leur sous-marin, Law constata que la majorité de ses hommes étaient revenus et demanda au subordonné à qui il avait confié la tâche de chercher le temps de recharge du log pose, de combien était donc la durée. Celui-ci lui répondit que d'ici ce soir il serait chargé. Cette réponse le satisfit et il monta alors sur la passerelle permettant l'accès au sous-marin. Toutefois, avant d'enjamber cette dernière, il ordonna à Bepo :

« - Bepo, aide la demoiselle à monter.

- Oui captain.

- Merci Bepo-kun, répondit Tsukiyo tout sourire.

- De rien, rétorqua l'ours observant son capitaine monté sur la passerelle. Dis, Tsukiyo, tu as dit que tu cherchais Roronoa Zoro, mais je me demandais comment vas-tu le trouver si tu ne peux pas le voir ?

- Ah, ça ? En fait, c'est parce qu'il possède quelque chose donc je connais la présence.

- « Quelque chose » ? Tu veux dire que certains objets dégagent une présence ?

- C'est ça. En ce qui concerne les choses inanimées, il n'y en a que deux types qui dégagent une présence. Ce sont soit les objets totalement naturels comme les rochers, soit les objets d'exception comme les meilleurs sabres du monde par exemple.

- Ah d'accord. »

Durant son ascension de la passerelle, l'homme au bonnet exigea que Shachi et Penguin le rejoignent. Les deux interpelés se regardèrent curieux, mais ne perdirent pas trop de temps pour s'exécuter. Ils rejoignirent leur capitaine sur la passerelle qui leur expliqua alors :

« - Bon vous deux, vous allez mettre l'équipage au courant de mes intentions pour qu'ils jouent tous le jeu. C'est bien compris ?

- Pas de soucis capitaine.

- Et aussi vous direz à Jeff de venir dans ma cabine. J'ai à lui parler.

- Euh... D'accord. Mais, on peut vous demander pourquoi ? Questionna Penguin.

- Disons simplement que c'est pour le bon déroulement de mon plan, se contenta-t-il de répondre en laissant paraître un de ses fameux sourires. »

Après l'arrivée de la jeune fille sur le sous-marin, Trafalgar montra à la bretteuse la pièce dans laquelle elle allait dormir. C'était une cabine de taille moyenne avec un lit placé dans le coin supérieur gauche, au-dessus duquel se trouvait un hublot, ainsi qu'un petit bureau plaqué au mur latéral droit. Une cabine assez modeste, mais qui ne dérangea en rien Tsukiyo. Cela fait, Law lui expliqua qu'un de ses hommes viendrait la chercher pour le repas.

Une fois le soir venu, tous les membres de l'équipage ainsi que Tsukiyo se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale afin de dîner. Tous étaient assis autour d'une grande table de douze personnes. Law, le capitaine, était en bout de table, Bepo était, lui, placé à la droite du capitaine et Tsukiyo était entre Shachi et Penguin, Penguin, lui-même, assis à la gauche de Law. Pour les autres chaises, elles étaient toutes remplies par le reste de l'équipage.

Le repas commencé, les discussions battaient leur plein. Shachi demanda alors à Tsukiyo :

« - Alors, Tsuki-chan, tu aimes ?

- ..., bien que troublée par cette nouvelle appellation, la jeune fille continua, oui, c'est très bon.

- Tant mieux ! C'est Jeff, notre cuisinier qui a tout préparé.

- Eh bien Monsieur Jeff, c'est délicieux.

- Bien l'merci à vous mam'zelle. »

Suivant le son de sa voix, Tsukiyo put déterminer sa position et en utilisant le haki, elle en déduisit que cet homme devait être de fort gabarit, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Le repas touchant à sa fin, Tsukiyo entama son avant-dernière bouchée. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, une forte envie de dormir l'envahit, elle se dit alors :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ai-je si sommeil tout à coup ? Et il n'y a pas que ça, mes muscles sont... tout engourdis.

- Enfin, les effets se font ressentir, constata le capitaine pirate.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! cria presque Tsukiyo, se levant vivement, en prenant son sabre accroché à sa chaise par la lanière de celui-ci.

- Une petite dose de tranquillisant. Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure.

- Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Je ne comprends... pas... »

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Tsukiyo, avant que celle-ci ne sombre dans une profonde léthargie.


	3. Chapter 3

Je poste enfin le chapitre 3 ! (...qui, soit dit en passant, m'a pris du temps à écrire)

Tout d'abord, je remercie Natsuko qui m'a écrit une review toute mignonnette, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je te remercie également d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes chapitres et j'espère que la suite saura t'intéresser.

Ensuite, en réponse à la review de yukata, je tiens à te dire que tu as raison et que je comprends ton point de vue. Malgré cela, j'aimerais que tu continues de lire ma fiction encore un peu, car j'espère que la suite te montrera que ma fiction, au moins de par l'histoire principale, est légèrement différente des autres. Je te suis tout de même reconnaissante de m'avoir laissé une review.

* * *

Pour elle

Chapitre 3

« Attendre et voir venir. »

_by Daniel Defoe_

Lorsque Tsukiyo se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était dans un lit. Elle se mit alors à penser :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?... Ah mais oui ! Cet homme m'a drogué et je me suis évanouie. Quel sale... ! ».

Tsukiyo s'arrêta aussi sec en s'apercevant que son bras droit et sa jambe gauche étaient tous deux menottés aux barreaux inférieurs et supérieurs du lit. Alors qu'elle tirait sur les parties menottées, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudain, laissant pénétrer la voix du capitaine pirate :

« - Tu es enfin réveillée. Tu auras quand même dormi près de 32 heures, déclara simplement Law en s'approchant du lit.

- Vous ! À quoi vous jouez exactement ?! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

- Tout simplement parce que je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage.

- Votre équipage ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais sur un navire de voyageurs ?! J'ai plus urgent à faire !

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Tu es sur un navire pirate et j'en suis le capitaine.

- ! ...Un navire... pirate ?

- C'est ça et mon nom est Trafalgar Law.

- ... Alors vous êtes un pirate... Et vous voulez en plus que je devienne l'un des vôtres...

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Trafalgar, qui ne cessait de sourire depuis le début de la conversation.

- C'est absolument hors de question ! Je ne deviendrais jamais pirate, c'est clair ?! »

À l'entente de la réponse de la jeune fille, le sourire de l'homme au bonnet redoubla, il certifia alors :

« - Je savais que tu dirais ça. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que tu prennes la bonne décision.

- Comment ça ? Demanda la bretteuse d'un air méfiant.

- Dis-moi, sais-tu où nous nous trouvons ?

- Sur votre navire évidemment.

- Réponse correcte mais plus précisément, sur une côte près de la mangrove 27 de l'archipel Shabondy.

- Quoi ?! On est à Shabondy ?!

- Oui, et donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu devrais accepter mon offre parce que sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?!

- Sinon tu ne poseras pas le pied sur cet archipel.

- ?!

- De ce fait, tu ne pourras pas rencontrer Roronoa Zoro.

- !

- Enfin bon, ... »

Law se dirigea alors vers le bureau présent dans la pièce, en prit la chaise la déposa au niveau du chevet de lit et poursuivit :

« - J'imagine que pour toi ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser ceci, annonça-t-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche et en le posant sur la chaise.

- Un escargophone ? supposa Tsukiyo reconnaissant la présence de l'animal.

- Tu me contacteras avec si tu changes d'avis.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne deviendrai pas pirate !

- Si tu refuses ma proposition, oublie également l'idée de rencontrer Roronoa Zoro.

- Ne pensez pas que vous me retiendrez ici ! Je le trouverai !

- Vraiment ? Et as-tu déjà pensé au fait que tu ne le rencontres pas sur cet archipel ?

- ...

- Parce que si tu ne le trouves pas vite, son équipage et lui vont partir pour le Nouveau Monde et alors là, il te sera très difficile de t'y rendre, surtout si tu voyages seule. Il est plus facile et plus sûr de se rendre dans cette partie du monde quand on fait partie d'un équipage. Et malheureusement pour toi, la plupart des personnes qui désire aller dans le Nouveau Monde sont des pirates. Donc par syllogisme, si tu veux te rendre dans le Nouveau Monde tu dois embarquer sur un bateau pirate.

- Merci pour cette passionnante explication, mais je n'aurai pas à faire ce que vous dites... Parce que je vais le trouver !

- Oui et bien, on verra. Bon, moi je vais en ville. Entre-temps, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit et surtout n'hésite pas à te servir de l'escargophone, conclut-il en marchant vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! Où sont mon sabre et mes affaires ?!

- Ah ceux-là... Ne t'inquiète pas, je les garde bien au chaud dans ma cabine et tu ne les récupéreras qu'une fois que tu feras officiellement partie de mon équipage. Ah oui, une dernière chose. Il paraît que l'équipage du Chapeau de paille est déjà sur l'île...

- !

- ...Alors, ne tarde pas trop. »

La porte claquée et la serrure verrouillée symbolisèrent l'arrêt définitif de la conversation.

Tsukiyo, toujours maintenue sur le lit par les menottes qui l'entravaient, se focalisa sur la présence de Trafalgar Law. Elle fixa toute son attention sur celle-ci et attendit une vingtaine de minutes environ avant de ne plus pouvoir la percevoir signifiant le départ du capitaine du navire. Une fois cela fait, elle affirma « Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer Trafalgar Law. ». Elle agrippa ensuite sa main gauche sur les menottes entourant son poignet droit et prononça les mots suivants « Busoshoku : Koka. ». Après cela, Tsukiyo tira sur ses menottes et celles-ci cédèrent. Elle fit de même avec les menottes de sa cheville gauche et se leva du lit. La poignée de la porte subit le même sort que les entraves et c'est ainsi que la jeune épéiste entama donc son évasion. Bien qu'elle se dit que la première chose à faire soit de récupérer son sabre et son sac. Elle se concentra donc sur la présence de son sabre afin de localiser son emplacement sur le navire. Dès qu'elle l'eut perçue, elle la suivit en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas se faire voir des membres d'équipage restés à bord.

Au terme d'une suite d'innombrables couloirs, elle arriva enfin dans la cabine de Law dans laquelle se trouvait l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle s'empara donc de son sabre et heureusement pour elle, celui-ci était posé sur son sac, elle n'eut donc pas à le chercher. Ses affaires récupérées, Tsukiyo sortit de la pièce et commença à se focaliser sur la direction dans laquelle elle percevait le plus de présences. Dès que cela fut fait, elle se contenta de suivre ce cap dans l'espoir d'être conduite directement à l'entrée du navire. Toutefois, trouver l'entrée se révéla aussi difficile que sortir d'un dédale. Ce qui n'empêcha en rien Tsukiyo de persévérer et cela paya puisqu'elle arriva vers une grande porte ouverte. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut passer la porte, elle entendit :

« - Hé toi ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Tu es un membre de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement ! Et toi tu retournes dans ta cabine ! Le capitaine t'a formellement interdit d'en sortir tant que tu n'auras pas accepté d'entrer dans l'équipage !

- Vous suivez peut-être les ordres de cet homme à la lettre mais moi pas. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et encore moins d'un vulgaire pirate.

- ... Retourne dans ta cabine.

- Sinon qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

L'homme à la combinaison blanche fléchit les genoux, prit une impulsion, sauta en direction de Tsukiyo, avec l'intention de lui porter un coup de pied et cria :

« - Je vais t'y contraindre !

- Je n'ai pas assez de temps à perdre pour te le consacrer. »

La bretteuse saisit de la main droite le manche de son sabre pendant que la gauche tenait le fourreau, le sabre toujours à l'intérieur. Elle saisit l'instant, esquiva l'attaque et se retourna rapidement afin d'asséner un coup dans les côtes de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs violemment projeté sur le mur latéral et s'évanouit. Tsukiyo, dans l'encadrement de la porte, tint alors ces propos « Si tu m'avais simplement laissé passer, tout cela ne serait pas produit. J'espère au moins que tu auras retenu la leçon, personne ne se met entre Roronoa Zoro et moi.» et elle s'en alla.

Désormais hors du sous-marin, Tsukiyo prit la même direction que celle qui lui avait permis de s'échapper du navire de Law, la direction dans laquelle se trouvait un grand nombre de présences.

Après quelques minutes de course, Tsukiyo pénétra enfin dans la ville. Une fois là-bas, elle interrogea plusieurs personnes au sujet de Roronoa Zoro et de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille pour savoir si quelqu'un les avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçus. Cependant, elle ne reçut pas vraiment de réponses encourageantes. Un peu dépitée mais bien décidée à persévérer, la jeune fille continua de marcher jusqu'au moment où elle fut interpelée. Cet appel provenait d'un vieux vendeur de fruits et légumes, celui-ci lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Arrivée devant l'étalage du commerçant, Tsukiyo ouvrit la conversation :

« - Vous m'avez appelé, je crois...

- Bah oui ma petite demoiselle. Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous vois courir à droite et à gauche et interpeler les passants. Alors moi, je me suis demandé pourquoi.

- En fait, je suis à la recherche d'un pirate dénommé Roronoa Zoro, c'est un homme qui porte trois sabres.

- Ah oui, ce pirate.

- Vous l'avez vu ?! Où allait... ?! »

Interloquée par la main tendue du commerçant au creux de laquelle se trouvait une pomme, Tsukiyo ne put terminer son interrogation. Le sexagénaire reprit :

« - Goûtez-moi donc cette pomme. Après tous ces efforts, vous devez avoir faim.

- Eh bien... Pas vraiment en fait...

- Allez-y voyons, ne vous gênez pas.

- ... Bon, si vous insistez. »

La jeune fille se saisit de la pomme, en croqua un morceau et déclara :

« - C'est très bon !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ça oui !

- Bon, ça fera dix Berrys.

- Comment ça ?! Je pensais que vous me l'offriez ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce prix pour une pomme ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous l'offrais, en plus, sachez ma petite demoiselle que rien n'est gratuit. Et puis, les temps sont durs vous savez... Ah ça...

- Les temps n'ont rien de durs, surtout sur un archipel aussi touristique que Shabondy ! C'est juste vos prix qui ne vont carrément pas ! ... Attendez… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec ça ?! C'est Roronoa qui m'intéresse ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

- Mon argent d'abord.

- Bon d'accord, tenez, dit Tsukiyo en farfouillant dans ses poches, en sortant un billet et en le frottant pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un billet de dix. Alors ?

- ... Bah, je ne sais rien. »

À cette phrase, sa jeune interlocutrice trébucha violemment et après s'être relevée, lui hurla :

« - Mais je croyais que vous saviez quelque chose !

- Ben non désolé.

- Vous me faites vraiment perdre mon temps ! »

Tsukiyo, plus qu'énervée par cette discussion, s'en alla précipitamment, laissant ainsi le commerçant.

Après avoir retrouvée son calme, Tsukiyo poursuivit ses recherches durant près d'une heure, mais celles-ci ne portèrent pas leurs fruits. Fatiguée et la faim commençant à lui tirailler l'estomac, la jeune bretteuse décida de se reposer. Elle s'assit donc dans l'herbe et finit la pomme qu'elle avait entamée auparavant. Une fois son « repas » achevé, elle jeta le trognon dans une poubelle et au moment où elle pensa reprendre ses recherches, elle entendit une conversation entre trois individus :

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est croisé Roronoa Zoro deux fois dans la même journée.

- Et que l'on se soit pris deux fois une dérouillée par ce type.

- Moi, j'espère juste qu'on ne le recroisera plus.

- Pour ça, je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Vu comment il partit avec le mec sur le poisson volant, je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra de sitôt.

- Ouais. »

Tsukiyo, interpelée par le nom de sa cible, rejoignit les trois hommes qui marchaient et tapota le dos de l'individu du milieu :

« - Excusez-moi.

- Hein ? grimaça l'homme en question.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation et...

- Franchement, je sais pas qui t'es mais tu ferais mieux de dégager.

- Ouais parce qu'on est vraiment pas d'humeur là.

- Et pour la peine, tu vas nous donner tout ce que t'as sur toi.

- ... Pardon ? »

Quelques coups reçus plus tard, les trois complices recouverts de bosses et d'hématomes et agenouillés en face de leur « agresseur » expliquèrent :

« - On est vraiment désolé. On ne s'avait pas que vous étiez chasseuse de primes.

- Oui, j'imagine, répondit froidement Tsukiyo. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai entendu dire que vous aviez croisé Roronoa Zoro. Où allait-il ?

- Non pas lui ! Laissez-nous l'oublier s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, s'il vous plaît !

- En plus, on ne sait plus là où il a dit vouloir aller.

- Je vois. Bon, vous voulez que je vous aide à retrouver la mémoire ? Demanda-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

- ... Finalement ça me revient. Je crois qu'il a dit vouloir se rendre au grove numéro 1.

- C'est ça !

- Tout à fait !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

Les trois bandits désorientés par la question se regardèrent et répondirent ensemble :

« - Bah la boutique humaine.

- Une boutique humaine ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Eh bien, c'est un endroit où l'on achète des esclaves.

- C'est vraiment abominable... Et par où faut-il aller pour s'y rendre ?

- Vu que vous êtes aveugle c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Bon, là nous sommes au grove 17 donc...

- Je comprends... alors vous allez m'y conduire.

- Quoi ?! Euh... Non, non, non, non, non !

- C'est vrai ! Si on y va, on risque de se trouver de nouveau nez à nez avec Roronoa Zoro !

- Bon, allons-y.

- Ne nous ignorez pas ! On vous a dit qu'on ne voulait pas y aller !

- Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris. Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Tsukiyo brandissant de nouveau le poing dans leur direction.

- ... On disait que c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que l'on vous y conduirait, Patronne !

- Bien alors dépêchons-nous. »

Tsukiyo menée par ses « acolytes » se dirigeait donc vers la boutique humaine, se trouvant au grove numéro 1. Durant leur course folle, Tsukiyo ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons qui pouvaient conduire Roronoa Zoro dans cette boutique. Voulait-il acheter un esclave ou profiter du spectacle que la vente d'esclaves produisait ? Toutes ses idées la répugnaient au plus haut point toutefois, elle dut d'abord les mettre de côté. En effet, après un peu plus d'une heure de course sans interruption, ils arrivèrent au grove numéro 2, mais alors qu'ils voulaient continuer jusqu'au grove 1, bien que les trois bandits essoufflés insistèrent pour se reposer, Tsukiyo perçut une vague de présences venir de la direction dans laquelle ils se rendaient. Elle demanda alors :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces gens ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ça.

- C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'ils viennent tous de la boutique humaine. »

Une des présences arrivée à leur niveau, Tsukiyo l'interpela :

« - Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » ?! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Le pirate Luffy au chapeau de paille a défoncé un dragon céleste ! Et maintenant, tout cet archipel est en danger ! termina l'homme en s'enfuyant.

- QUOI ?!

- Non mais il est taré ce Chapeau de paille !

- Carrément, mais il faut que l'on s'enfuit aussi !

- Bon bah Patronne, on va devoir vous laisser, annonça un des bandits en faisant demi-tour.

- Attendez. Expliquez-moi d'abord ce qu'est un dragon céleste.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

- La plupart du temps quand on pose une question c'est que l'on n'en connaît pas la réponse.

- Bon, les dragons célestes sont, paraît-il, les descendants des fondateurs de ce monde, des mecs super importants quoi.

- Ils sont tellement importants que si quelqu'un tente de s'opposer à eux, il y a un amiral et un navire de guerre qui rappliquent.

- Mais l'homme de tout à l'heure a un peu exagéré en prétendant que tout l'archipel était en danger, non ? interrogea Tsukiyo. Après tout, les marines ne s'en prendront pas aux civils.

- Au contraire ! Quand c'est pour les dragons célestes, les marines ne font plus forcément de distinction entre les civils et les criminels.

- ... Je comprends. Alors dépêchez-vous de partir.

- Et vous, vous restez là ?

- Je dois d'abord trouver Roronoa Zoro... Allez-y maintenant et encore merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, termina-t-elle en leur offrant un sourire.

- ... De rien Patronne et faites attention à vous, crièrent les trois hommes à l'unisson, en train de s'éloigner. »

À ces mots, Tsukiyo sourit de plus belle, mais retrouva son sérieux lorsqu'elle se tourna en direction du grove 1. Elle reprit donc sa course et après avoir suivi la vague de présences, elle arriva enfin près de la boutique humaine. Là-bas, elle sentit plusieurs présences affaiblies, des marines blessés sans doute, mais en reconnut une en particulier, celle du chirurgien de la mort. Trafalgar Law était là aussi. Ne tenant absolument pas à le croiser, Tsukiyo partit dans le sens opposé au sien et en suivant ce cap, la jeune bretteuse perçut quelque chose et dit alors « C'est lui ! Pas de doute, c'est bien lui ! Cette sensation, je la reconnaitrai entre mille.». Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers ce qu'elle percevait, cependant, elle eut de plus en plus de mal à le suivre car elle sentit que ce qui lui faisait ressentir cette sensation venait de... s'envoler ?! C'est à ce moment-là que Tsukiyo se souvînt d'une histoire de poisson volant, d'où l'envol.

Le temps d'y penser la jeune fille ne perçut plus rien, néanmoins, elle était sur d'une chose : la sensation s'était éloignée en prenant la direction d'où Tsukiyo était arrivée. La bretteuse dut donc revenir sur ses pas.

Elle courut à travers les groves et cela pendant une quarantaine de minutes, c'est épuisée et totalement essoufflée qu'elle finit par s'arrêter à l'entrée du grove numéro 12.

C'est alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, qu'elle ressentit de nouveau cette sensation, Tsukiyo pensa alors « Je l'ai finalement retrouvé et cette présence qui le porte, ça ne peut être que Roronoa Zoro. ». Elle se précipita donc vers cette présence quand soudain...

« La présence... Elle a... disparu... Ce-Ce n'est pas possible ! I peine un instant, je la percevais et maintenant plus rien ! Roronoa se serait fait tuer... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça... S'il était mort, sa présence se serait affaiblie et aurait fini par disparaître... Or là, elle a littéralement disparu d'un coup... Mais qu'est-ce qui se...?! »

Tsukiyo s'interrompit car elle perçut la disparition d'une autre présence. Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là, en plus de ces deux présences, sept autres disparurent successivement. La jeune fille complètement désemparée ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Néanmoins, elle passa outre son désarroi et se focalisa sur la disparition de Roronoa Zoro. Mais tout ce à quoi cela la conduisit fut « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve... ». Tsukiyo resta sur place, ne bougeant pas, pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Quand soudain, les paroles d'un certain pirate lui revinrent à l'esprit « ...son équipage et lui vont partir pour le Nouveau Monde... ...il te sera très difficile de t'y rendre, surtout si tu voyages seule. Il est plus facile et plus sûr de se rendre dans cette partie du monde quand on fait partie d'un équipage... ...si tu veux te rendre dans le Nouveau Monde tu dois embarquer sur un bateau pirate... ...sur une côte près de la mangrove 27 de l'archipel Shabondy. ». La jeune bretteuse fulmina presque qu'à un moment pareil, ces paroles lui reviennent. Elle resta silencieuse, se calma et réfléchit. Lorsque son travail mental fut terminé, Tsukiyo se remit à courir avec un nouvel objectif en tête.

Trafalgar Law, de retour à son sous-marin, accompagné de ses hommes et d'un esclave récemment libéré, nommé Jean Bart, ordonna que l'on abaisse la passerelle. Ce qui fut fait dans les minutes qui suivirent, une fois à bord, le capitaine pirate déclara qu'ils devaient quitter l'archipel sur le champ. N'essayant même pas de comprendre pourquoi, les hommes restés sur le sous-marin s'exécutèrent bien que l'un d'entre eux interpela tout de même son capitaine :

« - Capitaine, on ne peut pas partir maintenant. Il manque encore Jeff et Pitt, qui étaient partis pour chercher des provisions.

- Tch... Bon, on va entendre alors, mais entre-temps assurez-vous que tout soit prêt pour le départ.

- Bien Capitaine. Mais pour le revêtement?

- On verra ça plus tard, la priorité est de quitter cet archipel.

- D'accord. Mais une dernière chose, Capitaine, c'est au sujet de la chasseuse de primes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien... Elle s'est...échappée.

- Échappée ? Et comment ? Elle était menottée... Et puis, même en admettant qu'elle se soit libérée, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter ?

- Érik a bien essayé mais... Il n'a pas réussi.

- ... En plus, elle doit être loin maintenant... Quoiqu'il en soit, va aider les autres à tout préparer.

- Bien capitaine ! »

Trafalgar Law regarda partir son subordonné, puis il posa sa main sur la rambarde qui entourait le pont et attendit le retour de ses compagnons. Néanmoins, la jeune bretteuse qu'il venait de perdre occupa également ses pensées. Cela le frustra un peu, que tout ce qu'il avait prédis ne se soit pas passé comme prévu. Il y songea un moment, mais décida de se focaliser sur le principal problème, à savoir quitter l'archipel.

C'est au terme d'une heure d'attente que Jeff et Pitt firent leur apparition. Le capitaine soulagé, mais ne le montrant pas, leur ordonna de monter au plus vite. Une fois ses subordonnés à bord, Trafalgar donna l'ordre de s'immerger. Étant le dernier à rentrer, il posa un ultime regard sur l'île... et c'est à moment-là qu'il l'aperçut. Le pirate ordonna donc de stopper l'immersion. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers la rambarde et observa la silhouette de la jeune bretteuse qui semblait reprendre son souffle. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à parler, du fait de sa course effrénée, il prit la parole arborant un sourire :

« - Tu as pris ta décision ?

- …, inspirant un grand coup, Tsukiyo cria, je déteste les pirates !

- ?

- Je les déteste vraiment… Mais,… Mais si c'est pour elle,... alors je suis prête à le devenir ! C'est pourquoi je te le demande ! Accepterais-tu de me laisser entrer dans ton équipage, Trafalgar Law ?! »

Après cette question, un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Silence durant lequel Law se dit « Les choses ne sont pas déroulées exactement comme je le voulais. Mais après tout, c'est le résultat final qui compte. ». Ce mutisme prit fin en même temps que les pensées du capitaine pirate, son sourire s'étant accentué, il déclara alors « Bienvenue à bord Miss. ».

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre très long, dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose à mon avis. Mais bon, il faut bien mettre en place l'histoire. J'espère que le prochain chapitre plaira plus.

Et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui auraient pris le temps de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ^^

Tout d'abord, je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne rentrée !

Ensuite, je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre si tard, j'aurais aimé le poster avant la rentrée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis désolée T_T

Comme toujours, je remercie les personnes qui me laissent des reviews dont umichan. Un grand merci à toi !

Mais également, à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mise en favori ! Merci à tous !

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 4 !

(et aussi désolée pour la mise en page de ce chapitre, il y a eu un petit problème avec le site, donc ce n'est pas très aéré)

* * *

Pour elle

Chapitre 4

« D'abord voir, après savoir. »

_Proverbe turc_

Non loin de l'archipel Shabondy, un sous-marin jaune était tapi dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Un homme en combinaison blanche sortit de l'infirmerie en se frottant les côtes et marcha en bougonnant dans les couloirs du navire. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la salle principale dans laquelle tous les membres d'équipage étaient réunis. Interpelé par ce rassemblement, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus observa ses camarades, lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. Elle était là debout à côté de son capitaine, tous deux en face du reste de l'équipage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?! S'écria le pirate en pointant du doigt la jeune bretteuse.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là Erik, certifia son capitaine. Justement, j'étais en train de leur présenter notre nouvelle camarade, Miss Tsukiyo Arima.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas garder cette espèce de folle furieuse Capitaine ?!

- Qui traites-tu de folle furieuse ?!

- Toi évidemment ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu m'as fait ?! Je te signale que tu as failli me casser les côtes ! Alors la moindre des choses à faire, maintenant que tu es avec nous, serait de t'excuser !

- ... Et pourquoi donc ?

- « Pourquoi » ?! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!

- J'ai parfaitement entendu. Toutefois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Dis donc, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as frappé il y a quelques heures qu'il y a prescription !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, cela s'est produit alors que je ne faisais pas encore partie de votre équipage. De ce fait, en tant que camarade, je ne t'ai absolument rien fait de mal.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! »

Les traits d'Erik ne faisant de plus en plus sévères, Sachi et Penguin crurent bon d'intervenir en se plaçant devant celui-ci afin d'éviter tout débordement, physique en particulier. Tsukiyo persistant dans son attitude froide donna donc suite aux propos de son interlocuteur :

« - Pas du tout. De plus, sache que si tu es blessé c'est uniquement de ta faute.

- De quoi ?!

- Parfaitement. Si tu ne t'étais pas trouvé sur mon chemin à ce moment-là il ne te serait rien arrivé. Mais maintenant tu sais que lorsque j'ai un objectif, il ne fait pas bon de se mettre en travers de ma route.

- Tu es vraiment en train de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est toi qui m'as blessé et c'est moi qui devrais culpabiliser ?!

- Vois les choses comme tu veux.

- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, affirma Erik se rapprochant hostilement de Tsukiyo, espèce de...

- Ça suffit ! Ordonna sèchement le capitaine pirate. »

Obéissant aux consignes de son supérieur, Erik s'arrêta dans les secondes qui suivirent, bien que mécontent de ne pas avoir réglé son différent avec sa nouvelle camarade. Le ton s'étant calmé, Law reprit la parole :

« - Bon, Miss Tsukiyo tu viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

- ... D'accord. »

Law se dirigea donc vers la porte, suivi par la jeune bretteuse. Tous deux passèrent à côté d'Erik, qui, après l'ordre du capitaine, n'était désormais plus encadré par Sachi et Penguin. Cependant, lorsque Tsukiyo passa près de lui, il laissa échapper à voix basse « Sache que ce n'est pas terminé. ». La jeune fille, bien qu'ayant parfaitement perçu son message, ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua à marcher sur les traces de son capitaine. Le reste de l'équipage observa le regard qu'Erik avait jeté sur la bretteuse. Pressentant la situation entre ses camarades, Jeff déclara « J'sens q´ça va être tendu ent' ces deux-là. ». Tous hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord avec le cuisinier, dans un « Hu-huh » collectif.

Marchant dans les couloirs de son sous-marin en direction de sa cabine, Trafalgar Law, ayant toujours Tsukiyo à sa suite, dut la reprendre par rapport à ses précédents actes :

« - Miss Tsukiyo, tâche de faire en sorte que ce que j'ai vu ne se reproduise pas, c'est bien compris ?

- ... Tu veux dire avec ce garçon très bruyant. Franchement, il s'est plus énervé tout seul qu'autre chose.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, affirma le brun en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Dans ce cas précis, ce n'est une demande que je te fais, c'est un ordre que je te donne, c'est clair ?

- ... »

Tsukiyo n'apprécia guère le ton autoritaire que venait d'employer son capitaine, néanmoins, elle fut bien obligée d'exprimer son consentement.

« - Tu devrais être plus amicale avec tes nouveaux compagnons.

- C'est vrai, être plus amicale avec des gens qui m'ont menti, drogué, menotté et séquestré... Huuummm... Oui, je crois que je vais pouvoir le faire, ironisa la jeune fille. »

Son supérieur, toujours face à elle, esquissa un sourire suite à ces propos. C'est en l'observant que Trafalgar remarqua que Tsukiyo avait la main posée sur le mur, comme si elle la laissait glisser le long des parois. Intrigué, il questionna la bretteuse :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta main posée sur le mur ?

- Ah, ça. En fait, vu que je vais rester sur ce navire, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je puisse me repérer. Donc, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai.

- ...

- En laissant glisser ma main sur les murs, cela me permettra d'identifier les différents couloirs, du fait des rugosités que ma main est susceptible de rencontrer. »

Le brun écouta les explications avec attention et cela aboutit à une simple réflexion : « En fait, quand elle ne se bat pas, cette fille reste une aveugle ordinaire. Enfin, presque... ».

Trafalgar reprit donc sa marche à travers cet enchevêtrement de couloirs. Arrivé à sa cabine, il entra et proposa à Tsukiyo de s'asseoir en prenant bien soin de la guider jusqu'au fauteuil placé en face d'un large bureau sur lequel reposait plusieurs papiers et cartes plus ou moins bien rangés les uns sur les autres ainsi qu'une lampe et un escargophone situés dans un des coins. Un autre fauteuil semblant encore plus confortable était, lui, placé derrière le bureau. Le jeune homme y prit place dès qu'il eut fini d'aider sa camarade. Les doigts entremêlés, les deux coudes posés sur la table, le capitaine pirate entama donc la conversation :

« - Bien, Miss Tsukiyo, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- ...

- La première et la plus importante je pense est : pourquoi es-tu autant obsédée à l'idée de rencontrer Roronoa Zoro ?

- ... Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

- Ça me regarde parce que tu es sur _mon_ navire et sur _mon_ navire, on suit _mes_ règles.

- ... »

Les réponses de Trafalgar Law ainsi que son autorité flagrante avaient le don d'énerver Tsukiyo. Néanmoins, Tsukiyo se dit que vu que c'était elle qui avait demandé à embarquer, elle n'était pas vraiment en position de s'opposer aux ordres de cet homme, car en effet, cet homme était peut-être son seul espoir de retrouver Roronoa. Après un soupir, la bretteuse dut se résoudre à prendre la parole :

« - Très bien, je vais t'expliquer. Mais pour que tu comprennes, il faut que je remonte à il y a longtemps...Bien avant que je ne devienne aveugle... À l'époque où elle était encore en vie.

- Qui ça « elle » ?

- Ma meilleure amie... Elle s'appelait Kuina. »

Tsukiyo laissa alors ses souvenirs l'envahir...

À l'entrée d'une forêt, Tsukiyo alors âgée de dix ans combattait au shinaï (sabre en bambou utilisé au kendo) une autre fille d'à peu près son âge. Alors que les coups s'enchaînaient, Tsukiyo essaya soudain de frapper l'épaule de son adversaire dont le bras tenait le plus fermement le shinaï. Son opposante, ayant anticipée son attaque, donna un coup à l'horizontale dans le shinaï de Tsukiyo, celle-ci fut donc propulsée sur le côté et tomba dans l'herbe. Tsukiyo bien qu'étourdie tenta de se relever le plus vite possible mais fut aussitôt stoppée par l'extrémité du shinaï de son adversaire pointée devant son visage. Sa jeune opposante aux cheveux courts teintés d'une couleur bleue nuit observait Tsukiyo d'un regard sérieux, mais ce regard laissa aussitôt place à un sourire malicieux. Ce sourire fut immédiatement transmis à la perdante du duel qui déclara alors :

« - Il n'y a pas à dire tu es vraiment la plus forte Kuina.

- Merci mais toi aussi, tu ne te défends pas trop mal, rétorqua-t-elle en tendant la main à son amie qui n'hésita pas à la saisir.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, mais depuis que je te connais je n'ai pas pu gagner une seule fois contre toi.

- Ça c'est normal. Le meilleur bretteur au monde se doit d'essuyer le moins de défaites possibles.

- C'est vrai que c'est ton rêve, devenir le meilleur bretteur.  
- Oui et crois-moi que j'y arriverai, affirma Kuina confiante. »

C'est sur ce sourire radieux de son amie que le souvenir de Tsukiyo prit fin.

« - … Kuina était la fille du maître d'un dojo se situant dans le village voisin au mien. Comme nos pères, tous deux maîtres de dojo, étaient amis nous le sommes devenues également. Mais, il n'y avait pas photo, de nous deux, Kuina était bien la plus forte. D'ailleurs, elle battait tout le monde, même des adultes. Et la combattante hors pair qu'elle était n'avait qu'un but...

- ...

- Devenir le meilleur bretteur au monde. Je me disais toujours que si c'était elle alors elle pouvait y arriver. Je la soutenais vraiment dans la réalisation de son rêve, mais comme je voulais également m'améliorer, nous avons commencé à nous entraîner ensemble. Nous nous retrouvions toujours à l'entrée de la forêt qui séparait nos deux villages. Tout se passait pour le mieux, bien que malgré le nombre incalculable de fois que j'ai combattu contre elle je n'ai pas pu gagner une seule fois, certifia Tsukiyo arborant un sourire nostalgique. Néanmoins, les choses ont radicalement changé quand il est arrivé.

- « Il » ?

- Roronoa Zoro ! Quand ce garçon est arrivé dans le village de Kuina et après avoir intégré le dojo de son père, il n'a eu de cesse de la défier. Évidemment, Kuina gagnait à chaque fois et venait toujours me rendre visite mais... Petit à petit, elle a commencé à moins venir me voir. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle devait s'entraîner. Quand elle me l'a dit, je n'ai plus eu de doute, c'était Roronoa qui était à l'origine de tout ça et bien que je sois sûre que Kuina refusait de se l'avouer, elle a commencé à le voir comme une menace. Et malheureusement, les choses ont encore empiré à partir du moment où son père lui a dit qu'une femme ne pourrait jamais devenir le meilleur bretteur.

- ...

- Le jour où elle me l'a raconté, je ne voulais pas y croire. Toutefois, maintenant je comprends. Le corps d'une femme a des handicaps que celui d'un homme n'a pas. Il est certain que le corps d'un homme est plus taillé pour l'effort... Mais ce jour-là, pour moi, accepter ça était inconcevable. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire à Kuina à ce moment-là c'était « Ne t'en fais pas, la différence entre un homme et une femme, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je suis sûre que ça ne t'empêchera pas de réaliser ton rêve. » et elle, elle m'a souri. Mais après, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Kuina, que j'avais toujours vu si fière, pleurait... en n'ayant de cesse de répéter qu'elle aurait aimé être un garçon... C'est l'une des dernières fois que je l'ai vue. Et ces quelques semaines plus tard que j'ai appris qu'elle était morte...

- ...

- Quand je l'ai sue, j'étais littéralement dévastée... Mais c'est à partir de ce moment, que j'ai pris la décision de réaliser le rêve de Kuina.  
- Devenir le meilleur bretteur au monde afin prouver qu'une femme en est capable, c'est ça ? en déduisit Trafalgar.  
- Non...

- ?!

- Je vais faire de Kuina le meilleur bretteur au monde.  
- Je ne te suis pas Miss. Comment veux-tu faire ça alors que ton amie est morte ?  
- En devenant moi-même, le meilleur bretteur.

- ?

- Si moi, qui n'ai jamais réussi à vaincre Kuina ne serait-ce qu'une fois, deviens le meilleur bretteur alors cela voudra dire sans conteste, que Kuina était la meilleure. »

Cette déclaration surprit fortement Trafalgar cependant, sa surprise laissa place à un de ses fameux sourires.

« - Et pour mener à bien mon objectif, je tiens à utiliser le sabre de Kuina. En plus, ce sabre, le Wadô Ichimonji fait partie des 21 grandes lames de ce monde.  
- Mais c'est ce sabre dont tu te sers ? Parce que d'après ce que tu dis, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas en ta possession ?  
- C'est exact. Celui que j'utilise n'est pas celui de Kuina.  
- Ça veut donc dire que tu cherches également le sabre de ton amie. Mais comment comptes-tu faire pour le trouver vu que tu es aveugle ?  
- En suivant sa présence.  
- Sa présence ? Les sabres dégagent une présence ?  
- Pas tous non. En fait, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre ami l'ours, mis à part les êtres humains, il y a des objets qui dégagent une présence. Ces objets sont, soit naturels comme des arbres ou des roches, soit des objets d'exception comme les meilleures lames du monde  
- ... Jusque-là je comprends, cependant je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux vaincre Roronoa.  
- Tout simplement, parce qu'il est celui qui détient le sabre de Kuina. Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai demandé au père de Kuina de me confier son sabre mais il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait donné à Roronoa. C'est pourquoi je dois le battre pour le récupérer, car s'il perd contre moi ça voudra dire qu'il ne peut pas devenir le meilleur bretteur et n'est donc pas digne du sabre de Kuina. Et une fois, ce sabre en ma possession, je défierai Dracule Mihawk, l'actuel meilleur et je le vaincrai.  
- Je vois, répondit simplement Trafalgar son sourire s'étant encore élargi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le capitaine décrocha l'escargophone présent sur le bureau et composa un numéro.

« - Capitaine ?  
- Yoh, viens dans ma cabine récupérer Miss Tsukiyo. Ensuite, tu iras lui faire visiter le sous-marin.

- Très bien capitaine. Mais si elle est aveugle, y a-t-il vraiment nécessité de lui faire visiter ?  
- C'est impératif, elle t'expliquera pourquoi.  
- ... D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite Capitaine. »

Sur ces paroles, Law raccrocha donc son escargophone. Tsukiyo interpelée par un élément de la conversation ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Attends ! Tu viens de dire « sous-marin » ? Ça veut dire que depuis le début, je suis sur un sous-marin ?  
- C'est ça. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?  
- Il est vrai que pour un bateau, je trouvais les murs étrangement froids et qu'au bruit on aurait dit du métal, mais je ne me doutais pas que j'étais à bord d'un sous-marin.  
- Eh bien maintenant tu sais.  
- Mais au fait, je pensais que tu voulais me poser plusieurs questions et en l'occurrence, tu m'as principalement questionnée sur le pourquoi de ma recherche de Roronoa. Puis-je donc espérer que mon interrogatoire soit terminé ?  
- Pas encore et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

On cogna soudain à la porte, Law donna son autorisation pour entrer, laissant donc apparaître un homme en combinaison blanche. Cet homme sans doute âgé d'une vingtaine d'années avait les cheveux blancs coupés courts, un visage droit et sérieux, orné de pupilles d'un vert émeraude. Tsukiyo, conformément aux ordres, suivit donc Yoh. Une fois, la porte fermée, Law se plongea dans ses pensées :

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter pour ça Miss. Maintenant que tu es là, des questions je vais pouvoir t'en poser quand et comme je veux. ...Mais franchement, vouloir devenir le meilleur pour prouver que quelqu'un est meilleur que toi, c'est vraiment atypique comme objectif. Il n'y a plus de doute, déclara le brun un sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres. Tu es vraiment très intéressante Miss Tsukiyo. »

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Tsukiyo cherche Zoro. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse.

Mais en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas facile car j'ai beaucoup de travail avec les cours et le reste.

Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai en tête mais que je ne peux pas écrire par manque temps...

Quoiqu'il en soit, après moult efforts, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire le chapitre 5 alors je vous laisse en profiter.

(Et il y a toujours un soucis de mise en page. Pardon TT^TT )

* * *

Pour elle

Chapitre 5

« L'unité : voir, comprendre, sentir un autre tel qu'il est. »

_by __Swami Prajñanpada_

Tsukiyo, maintenant prise en charge par Yoh, parcourait les couloirs du sous-marin. Le jeune homme bien que semblant un peu gêné se présenta :

« - Euh... Enchanté de faire ta connaissance... Moi, c'est Yoh. Je suis infirmier et je seconde le capitaine au bloc opératoire...  
- Très bien. Je suis enchantée également. Mon nom est Tsukiyo Arima.  
- Si tu as un problème, Tsukiyo n'importe lequel, n'hésite pas à me demander. Je t'aiderai avec plaisir, déclara Yoh un sourire timide aux lèvres.  
- Merci beaucoup, répondit Tsukiyo en lui rendant son sourire. »

Ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de faire rougir son guide. Se donnant une claque mentale, l'infirmier reprit ses esprits et poursuivit :

« Euh... Le... Le capitaine m'a demandé de te faire visiter et a dit que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi... Parce que comme tu... Tu es av... Enfin, je veux dire non-voyante, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi... »

À l'entente de la rectification faite par le jeune homme, Tsukiyo ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un petit rire. Dubitatif, le jeune homme demanda :  
« - J-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens prêtent attention à l'emploi du terme « non-voyant ». La plupart des personnes ne s'en soucie pas et dise "aveugle". Tu dois bien être l'un des premiers à se préoccuper de ça.  
- Moi, ça me semble normal.  
- Dans ce cas... merci, rétorqua Tsukiyo arborant de nouveau un de ces plus beaux sourires. »

Suite à cela, le rouge monta aux joues du jeune infirmier. Tsukiyo, bien que non-voyante, perçut du fait du court silence créé, la gêne de son interlocuteur et rebondit donc sur le sujet précédemment abordé.  
« - Par rapport à ce que tu m'as demandé plus tôt. Si Law a voulu que tu me fasses visiter le sous-marin, c'est pour que je puisse plus facilement m'y repérer, car en laissant glisser ma main le long des parois, elle rencontrera des rugosités qui me permettront de distinguer les différents couloirs.  
- Ah d'accord... Alors allons-y.  
- Oui. »

Yoh parcourut donc le sous-marin en compagnie de Tsukiyo, en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite afin de permettre à la jeune fille de se repérer. Il lui montra tout d'abord les chambres de l'équipage ainsi que l'infirmerie et en chemin vers la salle principale, elle-même, reliée à la cuisine, ils passèrent près des douches. Constatant cela, Yoh s'arrêta.

« - Bon et bien ici, ce sont les douches.  
- Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas ailleurs qu'ici.  
- Si, le capitaine a sa propre salle de bain et... Ah mais,... Tu demandais ça pour toi ?  
- ..., bien qu'elle ne réponde rien, Yoh comprit que c'était les douches qui étaient à l'origine de son malaise.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout l'équipage va faire de son mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis à ce niveau-là.  
- Même ce garçon bruyant et agressif ?  
- « Ce garçon bruyant et agressif » ? répéta l'infirmier quelque peu déboussolé, néanmoins en faisant l'analogie... Ah,... Tu veux sans doute parler d'Erik.  
- C'est ça, le garçon bruyant et agressif, affirma fermement Tsukiyo. »

L'insistance de la jeune fille sur les mots « bruyant » et « agressif » déconcerta quelque peu Yoh, cependant, se reprenant celui-ci déclara :  
« - Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Si des règles sont établies et surtout approuvées par le capitaine, même pour Erik ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ses règles deviendront sacro-saintes.  
- ... Je comprends. Merci.  
- De rien voyons. Bon, on continue.  
- Hum... »

Yoh et Tsukiyo poursuivirent donc leur visite du sous-marin. Bien que sa main glissait toujours le long des murs, Tsukiyo avait désormais du mal à focaliser son attention sur les quelques bosses, vis ou courbures que sa paume rencontrait. Elle était trop occupée à penser à cet équipage, à ces hommes pour qui les ordres de leur capitaine paraissaient semblable à ceux d'un dieu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait ces personnes à montrer à cet homme une telle dévotion et une telle obéissance. Elle hésita à poser la question mais se retînt car presque certaine que la réponse du jeune infirmier ne soit : « Parce que c'est le capitaine. ». N'étais-ce pas là la vérité ? Trafalgar Law était bien le capitaine de ce navire et tous les membres de l'équipage lui devaient obéissance et respect. Et désormais, cette règle s'imposait également à elle. Bien que non désireuse d'être soumise à des ordres, elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre sur elle afin de supporter cette situation et de réaliser son objectif.  
Le monologue intérieur de la bretteuse prit brusquement fin lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Yoh déclarée :

« - Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Enfin pour l'essentiel, en se tournant sereinement vers Tsukiyo toujours à sa suite.  
- ... Et là,... annonça la jeune fille en regardant le mur latéral gauche prés duquel ils se situaient. Nous sommes prêts de la salle principale, non ?  
- Exact ! Tu te repères vachement vite dis donc !  
- Ce n'est pas ça. C'était une simple déduction, car derrière le mur à côté duquel nous sommes je perçois la présence de cinq personnes, assises vraisemblablement, dont celle de « bruyant et agressif ». »

La redondance de cette expression dessina un sourire nerveux sur le visage de Yoh et lui fit également se demander jusqu'à quand la jeune bretteuse l'appellerait ainsi. Les traits de son faciès reprirent leur aspect d'origine lorsque Tsukiyo l'interpela, gênée :

« - Euh... Excuse-moi Yoh... Comment dire... ?  
- Je t'écoute.  
- En fait, je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais me..., demanda la jeune fille devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
- Ou-oui ? Rétorqua l'infirmier qui fut également pris de cette crise de rougissement à la vue du visage pivoine de sa camarade.  
- En fait, ... Je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que...  
- ..., son cœur battant de plus en plus fort.  
- ... qu'après les repas, tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma cabine.  
- ... Hein ?!  
- En fait, comme je ne suis pas encore habituée à me déplacer à bord de ce sous-marin, je risque de me perdre.  
- Ah... C'est ça que tu voulais ? Exprima Yoh semblant un peu déçu.  
- Eh bien oui. Je suis désolée, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule alors ça me gêne de solliciter ton aide.  
- Mais non, mais non ! Cria presque Yoh agitant les bras de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout et puis il faut bien s'entraider entre compagnons. »

Tsukiyo tilta un moment sur le mot « compagnon ». En effet, depuis qu'elle voyageait, elle ne s'était jamais faite de compagnons à proprement parler. Bien sûr au cours de son périple, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait aidées ou secourues mais jamais elle n'avait eu de compagnons, de véritables compagnons de voyage. C'est la raison pour laquelle en songeant à tout cela, elle esquissa un sourire faible et répondit à la phrase de son interlocuteur par un « merci » qui signifiait pour elle bien plus qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

« - ... Euh... Bon, il doit rester environ une heure avant le repas. Il va falloir que j'informe le capitaine que ta visite est terminée, mais je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta cabine en premier si tu veux.  
- Euh... Je veux bi...  
- Tsuki-chan ! S'exclama soudain une voix provenant d'un des couloirs précédemment empreintés par les deux protagonistes. »

La voix du nouvel arrivant mais plus que tout, l'appellation dont il l'avait caractérisée confirma à Tsukiyo l'identité de cette personne. Il s'agissait en effet de Shachi. Celui-ci se rapprochant du duo laissait percevoir à chacun de ses pas des tintements semblable à des verres s'entrechoquant, sous-entendant donc qu'il portait de la verrerie.

« - Alors Yoh, tu as fini de lui faire visiter ?  
- Oui, à l'instant Shachi. D'ailleurs, j'allais la ramener à sa cabine.  
- Ah d'accord.  
- Comment savais-tu qu'il me faisait visiter ?  
- Tout simplement parce que le capitaine a utilisé son escargophone personnelle pour appeler celui de la salle principale. Donc quand il a demandé à Yoh de te faire la visite toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle le savaient.  
- Je comprends. Au fait,...  
- Hum ?  
- Je sais que c'est indiscret de demander cela mais qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?  
- Quoi ça ? Euh... Bah... C'est des trucs pour le capitaine ! C'est ça ! Des fioles, des ... Des fioles et pleins d'autres trucs dans le genre ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille. On se voit tout à l'heure au dîner. À plus ! Termina Shachi s'éloignant à pas rapides. »

Tsukiyo perçut donc la disparition progressive de la présence de Shachi mais ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait paru si fuyant à son égard. Intriguée, elle interrogea Yoh qui lui répondit : « N-ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Shachi. Ça lui arrive parfois. Bon, moi je te raccompagne et... Euh,... Je dois aller informer le capitaine pour ta visite ! Alors ne traînons pas ! ». Suite à cette déclaration, Yoh posa précipitamment ses mains sur les épaules de Tsukiyo, tout en brandissant un sourire nerveux, afin de la forcer à avancer plus vite et ne lui laissant ainsi pas la possibilité de palper les parois. L'attitude de l'infirmier semblant toute aussi suspecte que celle de son camarade n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer la bretteuse, qui, bien que ne comprenant pas la raison de leurs agissements, décida de laisser passer.  
Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent donc de nouveau une infinité de couloirs avant de finalement atteindre la chambre de la bretteuse. Une fois devant la porte, Yoh s'empressa de quitter Tsukiyo, qui ne se retînt pas de penser que les membres de cet équipage étaient finalement plus étranges que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Cette constatation arrivée à terme, Tsukiyo ouvrit donc la porte, mais s'aperçut cependant que la poignée ne fonctionnait pas. Elle se souvînt alors que c'était elle qui l'avait cassée pour s'échapper la première fois. Il faudrait donc qu'elle demande à ce qu'on la répare. Cela mis à part, elle traversa donc la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se dit alors que cette pièce dans laquelle elle avait été retenue prisonnière, était dorénavant sa chambre. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit...

À quel point sa vie avait pu changer du fait de cette simple rencontre avec cet homme... Elle ressassa tous les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés depuis deux jours, sa rencontre avec Law, sa recherche de Roronoa à travers Shabondy, la disparition mystérieuse de celui-ci et enfin son entrée dans cet équipage pirate. Elle songea à tout cela et ce pendant près d'une heure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte qu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées. Les quelques coups donnés à répétition dans la porte métallique étaient également accompagnés d'une voix faible qui demanda simplement si elle pouvait entrer. Reconnaissant cette voix ainsi que cette présence, Tsukiyo donna son aval et la porte s'ouvrit laissant donc apparaître l'ours blanc en combinaison orange.

« - Bepo ?  
- Ooh...  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Non, je constate juste que tu ne dis plus « -kun ».  
- C'est vrai. Comme je fais désormais parti de cet équipage, je suppose qu'il est préférable de ne plus mettre de distance entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle maintenant je tutoie tout le monde.  
- Ah d'accord...  
- ... Mais au fait, pourquoi tu es là ?  
- ... Ah oui c'est vrai ! En fait, je viens pour te dire que le dîner est prêt et pour t'emmener jusqu'à la salle principale.  
- Très bien. Par contre, comme je ne connais pas encore bien le sous-marin, j'ai sans cesse besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider, je suis désolée.  
- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Désolé, déclara l'ours en affichant un air dépressif.  
- Mais ne sois pas désolé que ça ne te dérange pas voyons ! Au contraire, je t'en remercie, certifia la bretteuse, ses traits retranscrivant son enchantement. »  
Bepo semblant touché par cette déclaration se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe de gêne. Cependant, il revînt brutalement à la réalité en pensant à l'ordre de son capitaine qui lui avait été donné, à savoir amener Tsukiyo jusqu'à la salle principale. Il insista donc pour que la jeune fille l'accompagne au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit.  
Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle principale, Tsukiyo sentit une présence qui se rapprochait par le couloir opposé à celui qu'elle et Bepo avaient empreinté.

« - Tu es en retard Jambart...  
- Le capitaine m'a dit que le repas était toujours à la même heure. De ce fait, je ne pense pas être en retard.  
- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Jambart. Mon nom est Tsukiyo Arima.  
- Enchanté également.  
- Je pensais que tu ne vouvoyais plus.  
- Il est possible que ça m'échappe parfois. Je suis désolée.  
- Alors tout comme moi, le capitaine t'a enrôlée sur Shabondy.  
- En fait, il me l'avait déjà proposé sur une île il y a deux jours de ça, mais c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai accepté son offre d'intégrer l'équipage.  
- Je vois. En tout cas, moi, je ne me serai pas permis de refuser son offre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- ... Parce que je n'avais que deux choix possibles : soit le suivre, soit rester au service des dragons célestes.  
- Les dragons célestes ? Mais alors vous ...  
- ... Oui, je suis un ancien esclave. »

Après cette phrase, Tsukiyo réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce qu'elle pourrait répondre, car montrer de la tristesse ou de la compassion à l'égard de cet homme ne l'aiderait pas à extraire le sentiment de honte qui le rongeait. Néanmoins, ignorer cela serait un manque de respect profond par rapport à ce qu'il avait dû endurer. C'est pourquoi elle fit face à Jambart et déclara en souriant « Essayons de bien nous entendre. ». Cette réponse surprit Jambart, qui au final lui sourit également. Pris par cet élan de sourires, Bepo fit de même, en empoignant la poignée de la porte.  
L'ours ouvrit donc et à ce moment-là...

« Bienvenue dans notre équipage à nos nouveaux camarades ! À Tsukiyo et à Jambart ! » Crièrent en cœur les membres des Heart Pirates, chacun assit autour de la table à manger un verre à la main.  
Face à cela, Tsukiyo resta sans voix, ce sont les mains de Shachi sur ses épaules qui la firent sortir de son état léthargique.  
« - Allez Tsuki-chan. C'est votre fête aujourd'hui alors tu ne vas pas juste rester debout comme ça. Allez viens t'asseoir, proposa l'homme à la casquette verte, la conduisant jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était réservée et qui la situait une fois de plus entre Penguin et lui. Toi aussi Jambart, viens ! Ta place est juste là, pointant deux chaises qui avaient été posées côte à côte.  
- Jeff s'est surpassé alors ne vous retenez pas !  
- Je me surpasse toujours Penguin quelque soit l'occasion, s'offusqua le quinquagénaire.  
- Là dessus, il n'y a rien à redire. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé dans le choix de notre cuisinier.  
- Merci beaucoup Capitaine !  
- Attendez ! Avant de manger, on doit porter un toast !  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a déjà fait ?  
- Tu ne comprends rien Yoh. Tsuki-chan et Jambart n'étaient pas encore à la table avec nous. En gros, c'était un pré-toast, expliqua Shachi d'un ton expert.  
- Si tu le dis...  
- Lui, c'est limite, s'il ne voudrait pas qu'on est de nouveaux membres tous les jours, ironisa Erik.  
- Vous voulez porter le toast Capitaine ?  
- Tu sembles tellement bien parti pour. Tu n'as qu'à le faire.  
- Merci Capitaine. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?! Interrogea Shachi son verre à bière déjà fermement ancré dans la main.  
- Tsukiyo-chan, prends ton bock et tiens-toi prête, conseilla simplement Penguin en orientant la main de la jeune fille vers la poignée du verre.  
- Euh... D'accord.  
- À la une, à la deux et à la trois... Pour Jambart et Tsuki-chan... SANTÉ ! »

Et ce cri plein d'enthousiasme fut suivi par une multitude d'entrechoquements de verres dont tous les membres étaient à l'origine, Tsukiyo et Jambart compris.

Durant ce court instant, Tsukiyo ne fut pas véritablement capable de l'expliquer, mais une grande joie la parcourut. Comme si en trinquant avec toutes ces personnes, leurs joies avaient traversé leurs verres se transmettant ainsi à chacun, au contact d'un autre. Du moins, c'est l'explication la plus « plausible » qu'elle avait trouvé pour se convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprécier la compagnie de pirates. Bien que désormais, elle en était bel et bien une et sa vie en tant que pirate n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^

Et ne vous inquiétez pas l'action est un peu longue à venir mais elle arrive bientôt, alors encore un peu de patience s'il vous plaît.

Comme toujours, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout.

Et à bientôt j'espère, pour le chapitre 6 ^^


End file.
